This invention relates to a plastic clevis for use with a monorail conveyor trolley and hanger.
Conventional clevis devices currently in use are affixed by conventional bolt-type fasteners to a trolley thereabove and to a suspended parts carrying hanger therebelow. The clevis member is positioned intermediate the trolley and the hanger. Conventional clevis devices require skilled maintenance workers to install and disconnect such components of a conveyor system, personnel who receive relatively high rates of pay and are relatively few in number. Additionally, much time is consumed in removing a damaged conventional steel clevis device from its trolley. Steel clevis members are not easily repaired when damaged, requiring skilled welders to fix them, again at relatively high rates of pay and a fair amount of time.
Identification and safety coatings are not applied to steel conveyor clevis members. Paint will not remain for long on such members due to the usual presence of oily or corrosive vapors in the environmental atmospheres in which industrial conveyors generally operate.
Additionally, steel clevis members usually suspend a steel hanger therebelow and there is often a squeaking noise from the connection when it becomes dry, requiring lubrication.
The foregoing limitations, defects or objections are avoided by the plastic conveyor clevis member of the invention disclosed herein.